Seto gets Married
by Timothy D
Summary: Just what the title says, Seto gets hitched but who's the lucky lady?


Kaiba gets Married.

Summary: Cue the flying pigs. Get some ice skates for Hell. The day has come and Seto is finally getting hitched. So who's the lucky lady and/or puppy? Is it Teá? Serenity? Ishizu? Joey? Yami? Find out.

It was a day that nobody thought they'd see. Seto Kaiba, president of KaibaCorp was getting married. Seto made sure to dress as elegantly as possible. Yugi and Teá, Yami, Joey and Mai, Tristan and Miho, Ryou and Serenity, Bakura (who was wondering why the hell he was here in the first place) and Malik (who had never seen a marriage before due to spending most of his childhood underground), Melvin (who only came for the opportunity to cause some destruction), Ishizu, Rishid, and Seto's younger brother Mokuba sat in the pews waiting for the soon to be groom. Seto didn't really have any friends and they were the closest thing he had.

Seto stood cheerfully at the alter, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was finally getting married to the love of his life. Many of the guests couldn't believe that he was getting married at all. Oftentimes the CEO was so distant and cold they wondered if he knew the definition of love.

Finally the music started playing and the guests' heads turned to see the bride to be. Much to their surprise and confusion, being walked down the aisle was a Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" All three Yamis and Joey muttered under their breath.

It was official. Kaiba had gone completely irreparably insane as evidenced by the fact that he was marrying the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Even the priest had a completely dumbstruck look on his face. Kaiba pulled out his Duel Disk System and loaded the card info in, projecting the Blue Eyes White Dragon hologram.

The priest struggled to find his words for a few more moments before Kaiba said "Let's hurry this up, I don't have all day"

"Oh, yes; right" The priest said. "Dearly beloved, we are here today to celebrate the Union of Seto Kaiba and the… Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Kaiba shot the priest a wicked glare as if daring him to have the audacity to question his love. The priest took notice and continued.

"Soul mates, two halves of the same soul joining together in life's journey. As Seto and the Blue Eyes take their vows today-" The priest said before Seto corrected him.

"Her name is Kisara" Seto told him.

"As Seto and Kisara take their vows today" The priest said. "We are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals, growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring peace, joy, comfort, and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children." The priest said.

The other guests were trying their hardest not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Yami, Bakura, Melvin, and Joey were upset that they had wasted their precious time coming to this bullshit.

"And may Seto and Kisara both look forward to a new season of marriage just as the world looks forward to the new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moment and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Kisara and Seto, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points and their weak points, with equal understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange are verbal representations of the non verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard, or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. At this time I'll ask you Seto, and you Kisara, to face each other and take each other's hands."

Seto couldn't exactly hold hands with his dragon so instead he climbed atop the hologram. The priest continued.

"Kisara the Blue Eyes White Dragon, will you take Richard to be your husband, your partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful to him, through good times and bad, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Kisara, being only a hard light hologram, obviously couldn't reply so Seto answered for her. "She will"

"And Seto, will you take Kisara to-" The priest asked before Seto cut him off.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be here" Seto said quickly.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and…dragon?" The priest said, tempted to grab the champagne and start guzzling the whole bottle. "You man now kiss the bride"

And Seto did just that, not even noticing the strange and puzzled looks he was receiving from the crowd, who were awkwardly applauding.

"Your brother has issues" Joey whispered to Mokuba.

"At least you don't have to live with him" Mokuba said.

The newlyweds departed and rushed back to Kaiba's mansion to prepare for their honeymoon.

**And this ladies and gentlemen is what you get when you're up late studying for finals going and you're so nervous you can't fall asleep. I hope you enjoyed this weird little Story.**


End file.
